


Catching the broodmare.

by PeeJayXela



Series: Pokemon Breeding Adventures [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Choking, F/M, Fight Sex, Fighting Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Lizards, MILFs, Overpowering, Poison, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Breeding, Pokephilia, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Scalie, Tail Sex, Wild Area (Pokemon), Wild Pokemon, scaley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Looking for pokemon that could potentially birth shinies was tricky enough business-Even trickier when said pokemon is notorious for trying to flirt with humans.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Pokemon Breeder, Pokemon Breeder/Ennewt | Salazzle
Series: Pokemon Breeding Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007196
Kudos: 31





	Catching the broodmare.

The Pokemon Breeder, now with so much free time since the boom of his company, had decided to go back to his roots, going out into wild areas to look for wild pokemon who gave the attributes of a shiny mother or father. 

It wasn't easy to find potential shiny genetics, but it usually relied on the vibrancy of their natural colouring. 

Finding an extremely vibrant wild pokemon was a better chance of producing a shiny, but the more vibrant coloured pokemon were much better than the duller variants at hiding. 

So, stealth was a needed asset in this situation, and stealthy he was, dressed completely in a grey-orange boiler suit, the same colour as the rocks in the habitat of fire type pokemon. 

He'd been having luck with the 'easier' types of pokemon, the ones easier to care for, he decided to go even further beyond, looking for ground, rock, and fire pokemon, much more difficult to care for, and therefor would go for more money. 

It was hot in his suit, sweaty in the arid environment. Hiding behind some warm rocks, keeping his eyes around the side of the rock, looking into the flat, dry grass waterhole, awaiting to see a special kind of pokemon. 

He'd seen a few, but nothing special, dull colours, regular movements. 

He'd been there for hours, before he saw it. 

A salazzle rummaged through the grass, low to the ground, belly skimming the ground as it slipped to the slight pool of water, extending a vibrant pink tongue to the water, before raising up onto her back legs, revealing her patterned tummy. 

The Breeder's eyes widened, looking over the patterns on her undersides. 

A lush, rich purple, embezzled with the brightest, barbie hot pink stripes, and a thick, bright pink tail. 

This was the one, he knew it, and slowly started to emerge from the rock, watching the Salazzle as she lowered her head to the water again, perking her tail up. 

She had an extremely pretty underside, he could see now, bright pink leading down to her vagina, a pretty magenta, pinky-purple, dripping down a similarly bright purple slick. 

He emerged a little more from the rock, standing up and bringing a pokeball out from his pocket, almost silent in his approach- 

Slow...

Step... 

Crunch...

He looked down at the gravel that shifted under his foot, and the Salazzle immediately turned her head, winged eyes sharpening, her body completely frozen, body deciding what to do.

Then, her eyes narrowed, and she turned, more confident, swaying her body towards the man, tail swishing the dirt and gravel as her claws dug into the dirt. 

He stayed completely still as she approached, looking over to her, studying her body. 

She had more developed skin, a few age lines under her eyes. 

Middle aged, probably, still able to produce, but definitely had some age on her, judging by the complexity of her patterns. 

She walked around him, tracing her tail around him, and beginning to emit a sweet scent. 

The scent was floral, but mildly toxic, a pink-purply gas emerging around them. 

Pheramones. Ah, he'd heard about this, how female Salazzle's will try and seduce human males as prey. 

It could work in his favour, though, if he wanted to catch her, letting her get close to him, right against his chest- 

And he booped her snoot with the pokeball, watching her turn into light and get sucked into the pokeball. 

He dropped it, stepping back to watch the little orb shake- 

Shake once...

Shake twice...

POOF!

Light erupted, and she emerged, hissing, down on all fours and her tail pointed high in the air, hissing with all her might at him. 

They were locked in a fight now, but the Breeder had no pokemon on him, which meant he was going to have to tackle this one alone, with his bare hands. 

Unzipping his suit, he shook the heavy material off, stepping out of it in shorts and a shirt, tossing the suit away. 

She didn't move a muscle that entire while, her eyes so wide as her pupils reduced to slits. 

"Hey... Calm down, Girl..." He said softly, taking tentative steps towards her, slowly reaching to his pocket, gently pulling a great ball out from his pocket. 

As SOON as she saw the blue of the great ball, she POUNCED, hissing out and careening towards him, leaping and extending her claws. 

However, the breeder stuck out his hands, grabbing her waist, and forcing her down into the rock, a hand on her chest to keep her down as all her limbs scrambled to get free. 

Another spray of pheramones hit him directly, coating his clothes and hazing his mind. 

He blinked, the world spinning for a moment, before everything went a shade of pink, and he looked down to the Salazzle's angry eyes in a heated haze.

"Oh, you shouldn't've done that, girl-" He slurred, his free hand reaching down to his own shorts, unzipping himself rapidly from the fabric, where his pharamone-drunk cock sprang up, twitching eagerly with the love chemicals that coursed through his blood. 

She made another hiss, but it was far too late, and he spread her incredibly thighs to dunk right into that magenta-dripping pussy, so hot and toxic it burned, but the mild pain felt incredible against his groin, and he leant down to press his face into her neck, holding a hand over her snout to keep those fangs at bay. 

Squawking into it, she began to struggle again, kicking her large clawed feet, but the breeder was already balls deep within her, and she squawked again, back arching against the rocks, nearly dipping her head in the water hole that was just above her. 

Poor old girl had picked a fight that she was not cut out for, and now began to relent, letting out stimulated squawks over and over, that turned into squeaks and yelps when the Breeder got too rough with her guts. 

And rough he was being indeed, still having his hand clamped shut on her snout, and the other hand cupping a feel of her flat chest. There were no breasts to speak of there, but the flesh on her chest was a little more soft and squishy than the rest of her, much like her thighs and tail. 

Speaking of thighs and tail, her legs had now wrapped around the breeder, and her tail had slipped up his back, under his shirt to press against his spine, occasionally thumping her tail against his back when it got all too much for her. 

The Breeder was eager, passionate, a grin on his face as he pulled bac, letting go of her snout, and tucking both arms under her legs, pushing her further into the dirt as he completely mating pressed her, thrusting in deep, deeper than she could manage, and she squealed out, finally succumbing to the overwhelming attention being pounded into her pussy, and cumming. 

Some of the poison liquid squirted out of her, making a puddle of squirt juice on the floor, only added to by creamy cum as the Breeder finally unloaded in her. 

As her eyes rolled back, and long lashes slipped shut... she made a decision. 

She would... stay with this trainer... for a little while.


End file.
